


Only something in me understands (the voice of your eyes)

by missMHO



Series: erlebnisse [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Fluff and Smut, Guide!Q, M/M, Sentinel!Bond, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn’t care how their bond will grow. He knows it will be simply perfect - because it’s theirs.</p><p>| fluffy interlude |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _So, the sequel to "Time jumbled our steps (...)" finally makes an apperance!_
> 
> _But I've got to warn you - it's mostly fluff with some smut. But I think the boys deserved it after all._  
>  _(If you prefer something less prone to give you tooth decay, there will be another story in this series with atmospehere more like in "Time jumbled..." But I still can't guarantee_ when _it'll be published. My university is killing me at the moment.)_
> 
>  
> 
> _It was supposed to be a oneshot. But when I actually started writing it, I felt it will be better to divide it into parts._
> 
>  
> 
>  _I hope you'll enjoy it as much at the first story in this series (I'm still astonished by it's popularity <3) and that it won't disappoint you._  
>    
>  __//The title is a quote from E.E. Cummings poem//__

Q wakes up gradually, almost falling asleep once again when he registers it's still dark. He turns his head a little to look at the clock and after a second of focusing his short-sighted eyes, he manages to make out the numbers glowing in the half-light. It's four in the morning.

He's not surprised. It was late afternoon when he came back to the flat with Bond and they--

His gasps silently. They bonded.

He suddenly becomes aware of legs entangled with his, possessive grip on his waist and forehead resting on the back on his neck, hot breath skimming his skin. And all of this feels so _right_.

He turns slowly, feeling the need to see _his_ Sentinel. James awakens at the movement, opens his eyes sluggishly, eyelids uncovering the incredibly blue irises in a lazy manner. Q can't suppress a tender smile when he sees the Sentinel such at peace.

"Hello there," he says softly.

"Hello."

Bonding heat completely wore off and the raw instincts are not fuelling them anymore. There’s no urgency. Q raises his hand to touch James’ temple. He feels it – the bond – connecting and enfolding them. It’s still fresh; it will be developing over the next days, months, years. There are not many set traits when it comes to Sentinel‑Guide bonds. It’s a fusion of their souls, but the physical and mental results are never predictable. Some after years are able to read each other’s mind, some Sentinels are becoming almost invincible when around their Guides, some act like twins...But those are only some of the cases.

Q doesn’t care how their bond will grow. He knows it will be simply perfect - because it’s theirs.

And now, though it’s still so fresh, he feels _complete_ , like he never did before. The unfading hole in his chest is no longer suffocating him the moment he lets his guard down.

Q feels James’ emotions stroking against his empathy. Guide’s shields are down and will always be for his Sentinel now. His feelings will never be unwelcomed, no matter of what nature. Though, right now they’re pleasurable only.

“I’d love to never leave this bed and your arms,” says Q quietly. “But I really need a shower.”

They don’t talk about the bonding. About the fact that they opposed MI-6 and probably became a liability to the agency. About the consequences they may be forced to face. About how incredibly content they are, how complete. They don’t really need to.

“Whatever you wish,” answers James, but before Q starts to get up, agent pulls him closer and kisses him lazily. Q is more than eager to reciprocate and licks his way into Sentinel’s mouth, deepening the kiss. And oh god, it’s so good to don’t care about ramifications, don’t worry about anything, it’s so good to be this close...

“Still, shower,” Guide pants as they part and as he sees mischievous sparkle in those blue eyes, he adds. “And you’re _not_ carrying me there.”

Sentinel would probably look disappointed if he wasn’t feeling so stupidly joyful. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it,” he says instead but doesn’t try to lift Q.

There’s always a part of their skin that keeps touching. As Q sits up and manoeuvres himself out of duvet, James’ hand stays on the small of his back and then, as they both walk to the bathroom, their hands automatically entwine. Though hormones are not rioting as much as during the bonding heat anymore, their instincts have not settled yet, after most of them have been abruptly rearranged. _The_ _pull_ they felt before, transformed into a tie knotting them together evermore, never to be ruptured, always summoning them back to each other; and right now, still oversensitive, making even brief lack of contact almost painful.

They turn the shower on and both go under the stream, Q feels almost over-content with the hot water pouring down his body and the Sentinel by his side. He puts his forearms against the tiles and leans on the wall, letting his eyelids shut. It’s like a dream and for a split second he fears he’ll wake up alone in his bed, still lacking and incomplete. The other man must sense his fleeting fright as unexpectedly his arms embrace Q a little too tightly.

He almost whimpers disapprovingly when James’ hands leave his skin, though their hips keep touching. But then he hears the bottle of shower gel being opened and seconds later agent’s palms are stroking Q’s back once again, but this time spreading the gel over the pale skin, every so often leaving short kisses on the places where his own teeth formed bruised marks the night before. Guide let’s himself be tended to by James, ignoring how their relationship is turning to be unconventional from the very first morning. It is Guide’s role to be overprotective in such way as James is now fulfilling...

He groans when Sentinel starts washing his hair and messaging his scalp and James prolongs the act even more when he discovers how much the younger man enjoys it. After the shampoo is completely rinsed from Q’s hair, the Guide finally turns around to face the other man and puts his hands on agent’s chest. He nudges him slightly until Sentinel’s back is grinding against the wall. For a long moment he simply strokes the defined muscles with visible awe and lust, admiring his _(and only his)_ Sentinel, then he kneels down and gives James’ erect cock a teasing lick. As the quartermaster takes the head into his mouth, agent clenches his hands on Q’s shoulders. He ceases sucking at the movement, and before James can compose a question, Q simply takes Sentinel’s hands and guides them to entwine with his wet hair. He hums approvingly when calloused fingers sink into the dark locks and takes the cock once again into his mouth, this time deeper. It’s not the most skilful blowjob James has been given, but Q makes up for it with enthusiasm, and the more agent plays with his hair, the more pleasure Q radiates, multiplying the bliss building in Sentinels body. When he comes, Q doesn't even try to move back, but continues to suck him throughout his climax and then licks him clean.

James finally lets his knees give out and slides down to sit next to the Guide. He manoeuvres the quartermaster to settle on his lap and then crushes their lips together. It's still his favourite thing, when they're so close, tongues discovering their own dance and he can swallow Q's moans. One of James' hands returns to Guide’s wet curls, while the other finds its way to Q's painfully hard cock. Agent starts stroking him and at the same time tugs delicately on the hair on the back of his neck. His mouth once again travels to Guide's neck and nibbles at the bruised skin. Q wriggles deliciously and their new bond makes the experience even more intense, moving the carnal act to a whole new level.

Q comes with James’ name on his mouth and the Sentinel tastes the echo of his release through the omnipresent empathy of his Guide that now enfolds his senses.

After another couple of lazy minutes, they slowly emerge from the shower and dry each other with towels. Q feels like a character from poorly written romantic story about lovesick teenagers that finally got their hands on their other half. But he finds out to his own amusement, that he doesn’t exactly care. He feels drunk on James’ presence and he doesn’t want to get sober. While they dress, Q is for once thankful for his preference to wear oversized clothes at home as one pair of his trousers actually fits the Sentinel. He would never admit that he insisted that none of the t-shirts would be suitable in favour of having James Bond walking around his flat with bare chest.

As they enter the living room, they both halt abruptly at the unexpected sight in front of them.

In the middle of the room lies a grey wolf with his head lounged on his crossed forepaws, and a cat, Russian blue, is lazily sprawled over the back of the canine spirit. One of cat’s paws is playing with wolf’s ear, nudging it repeatedly.

Q giggles. “If that is supposed to be some kind representation of our relationship, _I can’t wait._ ”

James snorts at the remark and embraces his Guide from behind as they continue to watch their spirits.

“You’re not surprised to see my wolf,” he states an indirect query.

“I’ve already caught a glimpse of him once,” Q explains. “Just before you went feral, I saw him in front of me, guarding me.”

“Good boy,” comments Bond and leaves a short kiss on Q’s neck.

They move to the kitchen and make breakfast in choir (which only lengthens the process as they tease each other constantly and mess with whatever the other is doing). Both of them haven’t eaten well lately, so when the scent of scrambled eggs and bacon fills Q’s nostrils and his stomach grumbles loudly, they finally manage to finish preparing the meal and pass on to eating.

They take their plates with them and nestle on the couch in Q’s living room, Guide half-laying, with his legs across Sentinel’s lap. The first aid kit and quartermaster’s glasses are still on the table next to the couch. It seems like ages since Q left those there.

“I need to take another look at your wounds later. And send an e-mail to MI-6,” Q says, thinking out loud. “I wouldn’t want them to interrupt our obligatory leave of absence.” He takes a bite of the scrambled eggs and almost moans. He hasn’t realized how hungry he is and now, as the knot in his stomach is gone, he feels he could eat thrice his portion. He suddenly feels observed and lifts his eyes from the meal. James is watching him with fondness and contentment and Guide wonders if it’s possible that he will ever get used to it. Though, in this moment, _everything_ seems possible - like when you’re too drunk to care about any boundaries.

They eat in silence for a minute, before Q abruptly bursts out with laughter. He’s giggling like crazy and he can’t stop himself. Bond’s eyebrows lift almost to his hairline, but there’s a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

“We are ridiculous,” Q states suddenly and then he can’t stop his babble. “I don’t even know how a bonded Guide should act, I never bothered to learn, and you neither seems to you know what we’re doing. We are going to be ridiculous. You’re a serial killer who can’t stop teasing me while frying bacon. And I’m behaving like a teenage girl with a crush. _We are ridiculous_. Even our spirits are acting ridiculous.” He’s giggling again and then James chuckles too - an honest laughter that sounds almost rusty from being out of use. Guide cherishes it, wants the sound to make a nest in his chest, and suddenly the breakfast is forgotten. He places the plate on the floor and climbs onto Sentinel’s lap and still grinning like a fool, leans his forehead against James’.

“Ridiculous,” he says once more and agent kisses him lustily in a form of agreement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm so sorry for the massive delay in updating!_   
>  _March was a horrible month for me. I was ill for two weeks, then I had mock exam at uni, then I had to finish my cosplay (of Q, actually) for the convention though I barely managed to get healthy for it, then I had this huge assignment for phonetics..._   
>  _I'm just really sorry._
> 
>  
> 
> _And, as some of you may noticed, this chapter is actually the closing one of this story. It was supposed to be longer, but the depressing never-ending winter and overwhelming amount of work at university does not especially inspire me to write fluff. I just included everything I wanted to and decided not to push it._
> 
>  
> 
>   _Though, there will be one more story in this series. I have it in my head since writing "Time jumbled..." and I'm quite excited about writing it so it should go smoothier than this one._
> 
> _Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter below after all._

James awakens to a warm body against his and a feeling of being overwhelmingly at peace. Confusion fills him, because it’s really not the emotional state he’s used to rouse to, but then he opens his eyes, sees a dark mop of curls snuggling into his neck and relaxes again.

They bonded five days ago and he still can’t fully believe it. His mentality hasn’t come to terms with having a Guide either. Every day he wakes up to the content quartermaster in his arms, the first thing that fills him is perplexity, but soon followed by mix of bliss, protectiveness and a bit of paranoia. After all those years of being reconciled to solitude, he broke every rule and bonded. And now he finds himself gradually falling in love with Q.

There is a common misapprehension when it comes to Sentinel-Guide bonds – that being soulmates equals to being in love with your partner and functions like some kind of marriage. Though it’s true that bonding is completed through sexual intercourse, it’s just a play of hormones. Often, after the heat wears off, the bond reveals to develop into a relationship resembling one of siblings’.

James learnt about how love and bond can be separate things when he madly fell for Vesper Lynd. He never bonded with her and still loved her long after she betrayed him.

Relation with his Guide was filled with sexual tension long before they gave in to the pull, nevertheless, it could have been misleading. But since the bonding heat has passed, it didn’t stop feeling like a honeymoon and if there’s one thing he’s sure about them is their desire. But lust is one thing...

James Bond didn’t want to fall in love ever again. But then Q appeared in his life and altered so many things...  And Q deserves to be loved by someone better, less broken. But James will have to suffice, because he’s already falling helplessly and he _definitely_ won’t share.

Q shifts in his arms and Sentinel feels him waking up. He still hasn’t gotten used to the bond, how much it binds them. Nevertheless, he already can’t imagine being deprived of it.

“Good morning, Q,” he whispers, leaving a kiss on Guide’s temple. Q mumbles something incoherent, rubbing his cheek against agent’s chest, like he is trying to get even closer. Sometimes he acts like a cat that his spirit represents. James can’t suppress a smile.

“I’ll make us some breakfast,” he says, disentangling himself from quartermaster’s embrace. Guide mutters something again, this time with a tone of disapproval, but lets the agent leave the bed.

Being apart is not as unpleasant as during the first three days, though still his first instinct is to run back to Q, bury his face in the Guide’s neck and take in his scent to be sure he is close. But they need to gradually get used to separation. Their work won’t allow them to have period of habituation as long as other freshly bonded partners. Yesterday, Q has already spent half of the day on his laptop, monitoring the work of Q-Branch. The situation forced him to finally promote someone to R, his immediate alternate when he’s not available, but still he prefers to keep his finger on the pulse. James can’t blame him. He gained this position so recently and there’s a part of him that doesn’t feel fully comfortable with getting such long leave of absence so soon.

James makes toasts, strong brew of Earl Grey with three tea spoons of sugar for Q and a black coffee for himself. As he arranges everything on a tray, he recalls the attack of laughter that the Guide burst into when he declared they are ridiculous. He cannot contradict that statement. It’s definitely a Guide’s role to prepare meals and meet their partner’s needs at such basic level. They really are turning out to be a bizarre pair and those are only their first days together. Well, not that he complains. They’ll be exactly who they want to be.

When he enters the bedroom, he stops for a moment on the doorstep and takes in the view before him. Q is awake, though his hair looks like bird’s nest and he’s visibly fighting a yawn. There’s an open laptop on his knees and he’s typing with a speed that still impresses the Sentinel. James’ spirit wolf is lying next to the Guide’s feet, guarding him as much as keeping company. The view makes his inner Sentinel settled and satisfied.

“Do I smell Earl Grey?”

James smiles and wishes the Guide will someday lose his mind completely and fall in love with him too.

ж

Week and a half passed since their bonding and they find themselves approaching Vauxhall Cross together. There was some crisis in Asia that couldn’t be explained on the phone and Q is needed to lead his department as almost all double-ohs are being sent out in the field.

Even though they’re entering via the Q-Branch’s emergency exit corridor, which is blessedly empty, James is a constant presence beside him, his hand on the nape of the Guide’s neck.

They managed the separation in the haven of Q’s flat, but now they’re in the headquarters, full of other people and – most importantly – other Sentinels. The awareness of their presence in the same building is enough for James’ nerves to be on edge. Q can feel his inner struggle clearly, the protectiveness mixing with annoyance and need to please his Guide - which now means behaving himself and watching over him silently, allowing him to work. Q projects as much reassurance at him as he can. He much prefers when his Sentinel is content, as he was the last days. But the reality always has to finally step in. They need to come back to work eventually.

Even though Q is returning to his department, 007 still stays on leave. There’s no other way now. They couldn’t have as much time for themselves as regular freshly-bonded partners should, so they are left with two options: either letting Q go in the field with his Sentinel or James moping around Q-Branch as his Guide does his job. There is only one Quartermaster and a couple of double-ohs, so there were essentially no doubts what they will choose. M was simply informed of their selection and he didn’t do as much as approved.

Technicians are alert at the beginning at the vision of constant presence of slightly unstable 007. It is when Q actually realizes how the bond improved his skills as a Guide. He no longer has to lower his own shields to inspect emotions of those surrounding him. It is quite handy as no one notices when he gently projects tranquillity at them, helping the technicians to return to work swifter, no longer distracted by the jeopardy of Sentinel who was forced to bring his Guide to the outside world too early.

James steals office chair from Q’s office and settles next to the Guide’s workstation, leaving considerable distance between them. Q appreciates it. As much as he himself would prefer to sit in the Sentinel’s lap, instead of standing a few steps away from him, it’s all for the sake of the efficiency of his job. He is already constantly glancing at the agent, trying to suppress a smile that wants to curve his lips at the sight of his Russian blue on the Sentinel’s lap.

ж

Q is busy creating an algorithm that will allow 009 to gain access to cameras of an extremely secured Chinese skyscraper as doing it remotely from MI-6 may be conspicuous. He’s so immersed in work that he doesn’t notice that something is wrong until Bond’s arms are already embracing him tightly from behind. Q’s concentration fades and his empathy is instantaneously overwhelmed – James is filled with paralyzing possessiveness, Guides from the department are alarmed and the crushing presence of oblivious unbonded Sentinel is getting closer and closer to Q-Branch.

“Would someone finally stop _staring_ and kindly go out there and stop this agent from entering the Branch?!”

But it’s too late. 001 is standing at the entrance with a confused look on his face. James trembles as held back instincts are slipping out of his control.

“Get him out—” Q’s voice falters when suddenly James teeth scrapes over the fading bruise on his neck. “ _Out!_ ”

At last, two human technicians move and drag the perplexed Sentinel out. Even if 001 never desired Q, Bond’s exaggerated reactions and buzzing hormones may have triggered him into attack.

Q just won’t have another fight between feral Sentinels in his department. Before he even got to the headquarters today, he gave clear instructions that under no circumstances any Sentinels are allowed to enter their floor, let alone get so close.

He’s furious and he _will_ find out which technician failed to inform his quota of MI-6’ Sentinels about their issue – but later. Right now he has his own Sentinel to deal with. The possessiveness radiating from James is overwhelming his own senses and if that is what the Sentinel actually feels, Q is no longer wondering how they fall into feral state so easily; the sensation is maddening.

“James—” he says in a trembling voice, focusing on projecting reassurance and calm towards the Sentinel. “Let’s move to my office.”

James only hums in agreement against his neck. Q takes a deep breath.

“I’m unavailable for the next half an hour,” Q announces to the rest of the department and feels the relaxation spreading over the technicians. He’s not surprised. No one wants to witness feral 007 in such close proximity (especially for the second time). Q steers his Sentinel towards his office and loudly shuts the door behind them.

James pins him to the wall instantly, his face buried in the Guide’s neck, taking in his scent.

“I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m here,” Q mutters, clenching on the material on the back of the agent’s jacket. He is projecting his submissiveness, trying to calm the Sentinel. He wishes they were still at his flat where there would be no one to distress James. He feels how strong their bond is, but at the same time, it is still so fresh. He hates that it has been upset. It should be developing without disturbance.

There is too much desperation in this, since the very beginning.

James uplifts him and leads Q’s legs to entwine around his hips, pulling him even closer. They’re breathing in perfect unison, inhale meeting the exhale, their chests pressed tightly against each other. The agent turns them, so now he is the one whose back is leaning on the wall, then slides down to the floor. Q stays entangled around the Sentinel when James rips open Q’s shirt, ignoring that two buttons fell off and rolled away somewhere across the floor. He sinks his teeth into the skin just above the Guide’s collarbone and growls quietly. He finally calms down.

As the Sentinel’s disturbance is wearing off, Q’s own emotions are surfacing instead. Somewhere inside the Guide there’s anxiousness, verging on panic, and it enters the stage now. Sudden fear is unexpectedly haunting him – what if someone divests 007’s claim over him? What if someone _somehow_ takes him away from the agent? What if James gets lethally wounded by another Sentinel? He’s constantly surrounded by unbonded Sentinels--

Q’s breath quickens rapidly and his fingers ache from clenching the other man’s jacket too hard.

No. _No_. Nothing like that is going to happen. He belongs to James. He is protected by James. He is marked by James. James. _James_.

“Q, breathe,” hoarse voice says by his ear and the Guide realizes that one of the Sentinel’s hands found its way to his hair and is massaging his scalp. Plain concern almost fully took possessiveness’ place among the agent’s emotions.

“I’m yours and you’re mine— tell me it is true, tell me we are—”

James interrupts him with a kiss, a mixture of passionate desperation and desperate passion, as if they’re trying to get even closer.

“I’m yours and you’re mine and _we will be_ ,” the agent whispers after the Guide moans almost painfully. “We shouldn’t have come here. It’s too early.”

Q knows James is right. They should go back to their flat and reassert their bond, make sure today’s incident hasn’t ruptured anything. It’s good that Daniel proves to be so efficient as R. At least Q is sure the Branch won’t collapse if he comes back to monitoring their work indirectly.

The Guide shivers slightly at the thought of informing M about their condition. It won’t be face-to-face meeting at least, as encountering Alpha Sentinel right now may really end up badly. It would be ridiculous of James to perceive him as a threat, but in the state they’re right now, they’re far from being reasonable. Still, what will M say at their continuing leave of absence at the time of crisis?

James hugs him even tighter, sensing his worry.

Q laughs darkly against the Sentinel’s shoulder. They were supposed to be invincible together. But right now, they’re simply a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Daniel Craig's eyes. ;>


End file.
